fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Fairy Breaker
thumb|200px Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Fairy Breaker. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Timdom1026 (discussion) novembre 27, 2013 à 19:38 (UTC) Ajout d'avatar Réponses de Zack Breaker, il y a encore de la place à Cait Shelter ? Parce que j'accepte l'offre (si elle est encore valable). Mais faut-il avoir un mage pour y entrer ? Si c'est le cas ça risque d'être compliqué... Zack'GaLe (discussion) décembre 14, 2013 à 13:38 (UTC) Content d'en être un membre ! Pour le tchat ce soir je pense pas que j'y serais mais probablement demain soir, encore merci Breaker ! Mister Gajevy t'es reconnaissant ! Zack'GaLe (discussion) décembre 14, 2013 à 20:09 (UTC) New Masta Eh bien ! Il s'en est passé des choses , merci de m'avoir un éclairé sur la question. Et hey , je suis vraiment pas le genre de gars qui sourit tout les jours à la vie mais ne soit pas aussi dégoutée , si on est sur FTW c'est qu'on partage tous la même passion de Fairy Tail , je comprend qu'il peut y avoir des différents entre les membres personne ne peut aimer tout le monde , moi le premier. Alors oublions ce mauvais passage et continuons a faire grandir ce Wiki dans la bonne humeur , on a pas le temps de se prendre la tête pour rien ! ( On dirait vraiment pas moi qui écrit la ^^' ). Stay Strong , Breaker. Zack'GaLe (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 20:27 (UTC) Première mission Voici la première mission, le résumé de lepisode 51 "LOVE ET LUCKY" Infobox de Dylan Zack s'en va... Salut Breaker , comme tu l'a surement lu dans le titre , je m'en vais , de Phamtom Lord ( ou de son autre nom si ça a encore changé ). Les raisons ne vont probablement pas te paraitre valables mais elles me suffisent , ça me fatigue un peu ces histoire de missions et de maitre ^^ Ne le prend surtout pas mal , j'ai vraiment apprécié être ton Right Arm , mais voilà je préfère continuer selon mon vrai caractère , en solitaire. Tu veux bien prévenir les autres de mon départ si cela ne te dérange pas ? Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour la guilde , c'était plutot fun ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , j'espere que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur hein :) ? J'ai pas envie que ce départ nuise a notre complicité , alors faisons comme rien ne s'était passé , d'accord ? Zack'GaLe (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) Merci de l'accepter , et de comprendre ma décison , Breaker , à moi aussi tu resteras toujours la petite Corse susceptible ^^ ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je m'en allais complétement du Wiki , alors ne chiale pas , t'es la représentante et Seconde de Phamtom Lord apres tout ! Gajevy jusqu'à L' I.N.F.I.N.I.E. :D ! Zack'GaLe (discussion) janvier 21, 2014 à 00:07 (UTC) T'es trop une boss !! Images fan-art Aide Salut Fairy Breaker, je voulais te demander comment tu as fait pour te creer un profil ou il y a toutes tes informations Meci et a+. http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:FairyTail2emeGENERATION Daccord, merci, Breaker. Ne t'inquiete pas, je n'hésiterais pas a te recontacter. http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:FairyTail2emeGENERATION Maître de la team Bonjour, Breaker. Pourrais-tu me dire, stp, si c'est toi ou KA143, le maitre de phantom lord? janvier 26, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) Oul (discussion) <3 Pour le tchat... Vas-y, la meuf, quoi :o Tome 10 Anime Bravo ! Et bien je te félicite pour ton statut de "mage importante", Fairy Breaker. BBBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOO ;) Natsu Dragneel Dragon Slayer 1ere génération (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 11:18 (UTC) Wendy swippe 12.jpg Félicitations ! Bravo pour tes 1500 modifs ! Continue comme ça, je t'encourage ! à++ ! Slanders2 (discussion) mars 6, 2014 à 09:30 (UTC) Guilde Salut, jai fais 23 modifications... Est-ce que c'est possible de rejoindre ta guilde, Breaker ? Luxus drear (discussion) Ma chère Copiiiine Breaker , je m'excuse d'avoir étais absente longtemps , j'ai même raté ton anniversaire désolé. Mais Fro est de retour pou être Active enfin comme elle peut car elle t'avoue que desfois elle oublie de venir . Tu ma manquer Breaker ! Frosch-Cheney (discussion) avril 11, 2014 à 22:05 (UTC) KA143 Dis-moi, Breaker, il est passé oú ton maître de guilde? Sa fait des semaine que j'essaie de lui parler. Oh, et joyeux anniversaire en retard. Totalement bien joué/20/20 Images de ta page de profil Madi te troll !! Dessin pour Edo-Wendy thumbSalut, amie d'Ajaccio ; voilà le dessin en question. Perso de FTW Meiiiiiiiiiije ! :o Désolés pour le tchat Breaker, on est tous désolés de ce qui s'est passé et crois-moi notre but n'était en aucun cas de te blesser mais au contraire. Tu ne sers pas a rien, d'ailleurs tu as été l'une des premières personnes avec qui j'ai sympathisé sur ce forum, tu n'es pas inutile et tu es notre amie à tous. Je te présente mes excuses j'espère que tu nous pardonnera, reviens vite, tu nous manque... Réponse à l'épisode 35 Salut Breaker ^^, j'ai vu ton message : j'ai fais ça parceque dans la majorité des pages "épisodes" la section résumé est souvent très détaillé, comme ton résumé était assez simple j'ai préféré le mettre dans "court résumé" et pour ton image, il est préférable d'en mettre dans les résumé détaillés.^^ Ficmanga1 (discussion) mai 29, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) P'tit mot à ma Fille adorée Madi Seiya excuses : Parce qu'on t'aime~ ♥ 3000 !!!!!!! Nan sinon ... Tu as droit à un énorme " EMBRAVOTATIONS " !!! 3000 modifs, tu gères, c'est rien comparé à mes 400 modifs T^T Mais bravo ;) Tu gères trop (:}} Fro, redoutable combat xD Réponse Oui oui c'est bien moi la Grande Unni *-* krkr Ici, beaucoup doivent me connaître sans m'avoir parlé vu que Madi vous a parlé de moi H24 n'est ce pas ? x) (Bon j'abuse un peu avec mon H24, mais telle que je l'a connais, elle en serait capable :o XD) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ Tu t'es échappée thumb|Tu est partie du tchat avant que je ne puisse te l'envoyer . :)Voila l'un des dessin que j'ai fais cet aprèm. Lokser40.. :) Remerciements: Salut Breaker! :D Je voulais tout simplement te remercier pour ton aide qui m'est très précieuse! Trésor38 (discussion) juin 25, 2014 à 21:30 (UTC) Désoler Ton voyage Reviens je t'en supplis je suis déprimé tout le monde dit quelle voulait pas sa je les croit mais pour me faire plaisir reviens !! Natsulucygrayerzawendy Je suis heureux La chanceuuuuuh}} Félicitation n°2/20/20 Tu m'a manqué Tesknie za tobaaa corka é.è Essai de boîte à blabla pour ma chère Miku <3 } }} Mariage et guilde Nie rozumiem ARIGATO ORENO TAISETSU NAKAMA 1280 Meije T-T Chapitre 2 Coucou ! J'ai posté le chapitre deux si ça t'intéresse ! Bisouuuus :) Utilisateur:RufusLore le 05/08/2014 Re ^^ Tchat Coucou, ca me rend méga heureuse, tu peux pas savoir ! ♥ Par contre, c'est possible de me donner ton ask ? Je l'ai pas T.T Jubichou (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) Je m'incruste ^-^ juste pour dire c'est Super Meije ! Eise Rytters (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Ah ben mince alors j'ai tout fait bugué en rajoutant un message :S (j'ai tout réparé ^^'), bref viens sur mon ask alors :D http://ask.fm/JealyJ Jubichou (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) C'est rien Meije ^^ Tant mieux si t'es guerie ^^ Eise Rytters (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Tu me manque Tchat Une très grave erreur de ta part... Help Meije ! ..... Bonjour. Suite à de nombreux incidents, le Community Central de Wikia a décidé de vous laisser un délai de 2 heures, avant de vous bannir définitivement de ce site pour plusieurs causes que nous n'évoquerons pas ici. Cordialement. PS : J'ai parlé à l'Utilisateur Slanderblast-san, et il a accepté de tout vous expliquer sur le tchat de ce wiki. Wyz (discussion) août 29, 2014 à 13:33 (UTC) Phénix OK excuse-moi, je ne savait pas, je les retire tous de suite. [[User:Phenix18| ' Phénix18']] août 29, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Comprends pas Hayé 4000 SAVON Mamages Coucou Breaker! n.n Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir remis des images de fan-art sur la page de Layla Heartfilia. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Encore désolée, je ne recommencerai plus. Bye !^^ Excuse moi le précédent message est de moi, j'ai oublié de signer^^ Mavis La Mage Noire (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) Bonjour toi :3 Pour la demoiselle d'honneur :3 Meije! :) Demain, c'est à 21h le mariage :) je savais pas si tu le savais ^^" (what?...XD) Reby Redfox (discussion) septembre 12, 2014 à 17:24 (UTC) Merci Meije :3 <3 Reby Redfox (discussion) septembre 12, 2014 à 17:38 (UTC) Phantom Lord Peux-tu ? Code Breaker Salut Meije, je cherchais un site ou on pourrait voir/lire Code:Breaker je me suis dit que tu était surement la mieux placeée pour me renseigner (merci de mettre le lien si ten connais un) Eireen22 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:41 (UTC)Eireen22Eireen22 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:41 (UTC) Au moins c les quatres premiers qui ya pas psq dans ma librairie ya pas de 5 a 26 xD Merci meije Eireen22 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Eireen22 Eireen22 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Meije *o* Réponse Message à Ludo Salut, je voulais pas être trop direct avec Ludo mais jai vu plein de rapport de blocage que Ludo a fait et plusieurs de mes amis ont déjà été bannis par lui pour toujours juste pour une petite erreur. The Green Arrow (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 20:43 (UTC) Sorry :'( , le verbe "nous sapinâmes, vous sapinâtes, il sapinèrent, etc.." xDD}} P'tite Visite Fille ? Késtion Meije c'est Ryu P'tite annonce L'étape deux.... Plusieurs comptes Oui, c'est vrai, car on m'a bloquée ( pour je ne sais quelle raison ) et j'ai vraiment envie de contribuer à ce wiki. Luucy-sama (discussion) novembre 7, 2014 à 09:03 (UTC)Luucy-sama, ou la fille a plusieurs comptes C'est bien ma fille ! Tu es enfin devenu modo ! Hé hé :) Mes 2 filles sont modo ! Shinigami et toi :) Tu es mieux de bien abuser de tes droits si jamais croco ou fano viennent xDDDDD Félicitation ! Emperor Jarjarkine (Talk) Juste au cas où... Ma blague Blogs Je viens de découvrir tes blogs, je trouve ca trop cool !!!!! T'es super comme fille !!!!!Utilisateur:Luucy-saan Surprise :o CC Fairy Breaker !!!! chu impressioné !!!! comment ta fait pour mettre une petite image de wendy sur ta page ? !!!!! ELLE EST TROP CHOU !!!!!!! JE L'ADORE !!!!!! JADORE TA FAN-FICTIOn !!!!!Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait (si tu veux) !!!!!!????? Merci <3 Luucy-saan CC Fairy !! Ca va ?! Dsl de te déranger mais je voudrais te demander. Comme je sais que tu aimes Vampire knight, Est-ce que tu sais si la saison 3 va sortir en annimé et pas en livre ????? Merci de ta réponse Luucy-saan (discussion) novembre 16, 2014 à 19:37 (UTC) Remerciements Merci ♥ Moi aussi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. J'essaie de contribuer du mieux que je peux sur les deux Wikis (Code: Breaker et Fairy Tail). Voilà, et encore merci pour ton message ! Matirudo-san (discussion) novembre 17, 2014 à 12:29 (UTC) Une autre fan de Code: Breaker et de Wendy qui hait Lucy ! Merci de ta réponse, c'est gentil. Luucy-saan (discussion) novembre 18, 2014 à 12:51 (UTC) Bonjour Fairy Breaker, dsl de mon comportement mais j'ai vu tes discussion et j'ai vu que tu disais a une amie a moi Luucy-saan, que la saison 3 de Vampire Knight allait sortir mais je crois qu'elle est déjà sortit (je suis aussi fan de Vampire Knight et de Code Breaker). Je te dit ca pour te prévenir puisque tu es fan de vampire knght Wendy-saann (discussion) novembre 18, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Je suis désolé de te faire une fausse joie mais quand je t'ai dit ca, je parlais des livre alors que toi je pense que tu parlais de l'annime. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait une fausse joie ... Je les ait en livre donc pour me faire pardonner, si tu veux je peux t'envoyer par mail, les page des tomes. Enfin, si tu veux ... Et pardonne moi encore, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé ... Wendy-saann (discussion) novembre 18, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Wendy *o* Hey, Breaker-chan ♥ J'aimerais savoir, est-ce que je peux utiliser ta petite Wendy, en bas de ton profil *o*. Elle est trop kawaii ! Merci d'avance de ta réponse ! Matirudo-san (discussion) novembre 19, 2014 à 09:07 (UTC) Matirudo-chan Cc Fairy, tu vas bien ? je viens d'avoir 200points. Peux tu mecréer une boite à blabla STP ? Wendy-saann (discussion) novembre 25, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Badge CHANCEUSE Wendy mort ? Merci Wendy Pour toi <3 Cost-play Wendy ♥ Boite a blabla Salut Fairy Breaker tu peux m'aider a faire une boîte a blabla j'ai demandé a Omega mais il ma dit il faut des infos et 200 points bah maintenant j'ai 200 points et les infos je l'ai dit a Omega mais il ne ma pas repondu :( tu peux m'aider STP ? ☺ PS : 《les infos》 sa veut dire par exemple la couleur de la boite a blabla et tout... PPS : Pour les infos il sont sur ma page de discussion *Erzascarlet118 (discussion) décembre 13, 2014 à 17:24 (UTC)Erzascarlet118 5000 Modifs !!! Cours Salut Fairy je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir au cours d'aujourd'hui et si tu voulais bine me faire un rapport s'il te plait je te remercie d'avance ;) décembre 14, 2014 à 09:43 (UTC) Salut ! Oh un revenant XD(dsl j'étais très occupé...^^) Je voulais te remercier, Code:Breaker est une super série ! Sinon, comment ça va toi, Meije ? A+ Sakiut Génial !! Le wiki a bien évolué dans l'ensemble, c'est super ! Ludo a fait du bon boulot (salut à toi si tu lis ce message ^^). Je ne serai pas aussi actif qu'avant, mais je passerai de temps en temps, promis ! A+ ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 18:26 (UTC) Et puis, GG pour avoir été classée 10° du wiki ! Sinon, pour C:B (Code:Breaker), j'ai dévoré (en scans) les 26 tomes, mais, ce qui est dommage, c'est la fin, qui est vraiment triste... A+ ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Salut ! Merci de me prévenir, c'est dommage... Qui est modo, maintenant, alors ? ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 19:49 (UTC) Wendy ♥ Question <3 Merry Christmas ♥ Joyeux Noel Cadeau Noel et BB Félicitations Phantom Lord CONGRATULATION !!!!! <3 Modèle Génial 2015 Modèle ~ I wish you a Happy New Year ~ Happy new years^^ Bonne année Un pardon et un baiser UN APPELLE Wikis Bonne année Breaker ! Je vais commencer un (ou des) wiki(s) bientôt avec des potes. Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ? Merci d'avance. ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) janvier 8, 2015 à 16:26 (UTC) PS : ça ne veut pa dire que je quitte FairyTailWiki. Parmi les wikis prévus : - Code:Breaker - Blue Exorcist - Sword Art Online - Akame ga Kill - Cagaster Je sais ça fait beacoup à gérer à trois, c'est pour ça que quatre je trouve que c'est mieux. Mais je comprends si tu es débordée par FTW. Je ne t'en voudrai pas ^_^. Bon A+ Ciao !! Merci Coucou Breaker! ^ ^ Le Fanclub des Maths t'es mails Coucou : WATAAAAAAA Maman Maman je voulait te dire que je suit devenue frère de Kamika Marvel et qui est sœur avec Fairylove qui est une fille de Ryu sauf que elles ne savent pas qui avoir comme mère San Monoke ou toi alors elle m'a demandé de te demandé si tu veux bien qu'elles soit tes filles Dit oui STP (L'aigle (discussion) février 16, 2015 à 14:46 (UTC) thumb Demain je part a Budapest jusqu'a dimanche donc si on se voit pas demain matin sur le tchat tiens un dessin que j'ai fait pour toi <3 (L'aigle discussion) février 17, 2015 à 23:33 (UTC) thumb|400px Maman <3 un badge bon belle meije ici ton ryu servant qui te dit qu'il vien de te gagner la modif chanceuse et donc que tu ai devenu la numeraux 10 du wiki felicitation. profite de tes vacance je t'aime Je t'adore Sakurakôji Coucou Breaker, je voulais te demander : Dans Cøde:Breaker, où tu as vu que Sakura devenait médecin ? Sinon ça va toi ? (Désolé je vais être encore un peu absent, j'ai des exams :-/ ) À bientôt ! ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) mars 13, 2015 à 23:52 (UTC) PS : mon oncle a développé un site de recommandation de mangas / anime par rapport à tes goûts, suivant ton avis sur les mangas / anime que t'as vus / lus. Il n'est pas encore ouvert officiellement, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, il ne reste que quelques bugs à régler, mais il faut aussi accélérer l'algorithme (qui prend 15 s. À charger la page XD) et finir la rubrique sur les mangas papier. Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour que tu puisses rejoindre le site (qui inclut également un forum) avant l'ouverture officielle, si tu veux ^^ ! Coucou, Ah ok j'avais pas lu le chapitre 320.5 ^^ ! Je viens de le lire, trop mignon (surtout les petits chiens :P) ! Sinon, tu peux passer sur Akame ga Kill Wiki quand tu veux ^^. Pour le site, passe sur mon mur, il y a les instructions à suivre :P. Merci, c'est juste des épreuves communes, mais bon ça reste le premier (je te rappelle que je suis en 4°) Et félicitations pour ton passage au grade "Candidate à l'examen de rang S" ^^. À bientôt (sur Mangaki ^^)! ––––––––––––––––––––Sakiut–––––––––––––––––––– (discussion) mars 15, 2015 à 09:25 (UTC) Phantom Lord : Merci <3 : :'( HB BB Salut Oméga. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Meije ne pourra plus venir sur FTW jusqu'à Juin, car elle n'aura plus internet jusque-là. Cordialement Sakiut Slt je suis nouveau sur le wiki Ca te dirais de regarder ma page et de me suivre Anniv Perso : salut toi :3 Salut Meije ! Je sais pas is c'est un bug mais je viens de recevoir un mail disant que tu as modifié ta page utilisateur, ce qui signifierait (si ce n'est pas un bug) que tu es de retour ? ^^ Si oui, passe sur Mangaki, la récupération de MdP est à jour et le site est passé en 2.0 :P (t'as pas raté l'ouverture officielle de beaucoup, c'était vendredi dernier ^^ Voilà voilà, ça fera un gros faux espoir ou une grande vague de gaiété parmi tout le Wiki (je m'excuse si le premier cas est confirmé :/ ) A+ [Sakiut25] (discussion) mai 9, 2015 à 08:32 (UTC) Ma team : la FTS Salut Meije ! J'ai vu sur le mur de Ryu que tu es partie au chevet de ta tante, je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème avec tes talents ;) ! (Bon retour de Chine d'ailleurs ^^) Ryu m'a dit que tu as toujours un accès limité à internet et je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas le temps de me parler avec ça en plus des études et du boulot, mais je voulais te proposer un truc : Tu connais mes vidéos, et en gravissant les échelons j'ai découvert qu'il est bien plus simple voire nécessaire d'opérer au sein d'une Team, mais comme il y a généralement des foutus exams d'entrée dans les existantes, j'ai décidé de créer la mienne : la Fall to Sky Team™ ! Nous recrutons les vétérans comme les débutants, et les premiers aident les deuxièmes à s'améliorer. Ce principe de team est pour l'instant unique danss l'AMV Making ! =) Ainsi la team s'est agrandie à 7 membres actuellement (plus trois followers ;P) dont trois novices et quatres vétérans. Nous avons créé notre propre forum : http://fall-to-sky-team.clicforum.com/portal.php Je suis assez fier du chat du forum et du logo, donc je te propose de t'y rendre (Ryu peut venir, bien entendu - ce serait même mieux ;P -) pour une communication directe ou non beaucoup plus simple en soi ^^ Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère te reparler bientôt ! ++ [Sakiut25] (discussion) août 26, 2015 à 16:55 (UTC) ___________________________________ Salut c'est Maki, j'aimerais prendre de tes nouvelles. Voilà .. Nasamaki (discussion) octobre 6, 2015 à 19:17 (UTC) ___________________________________ Salut, c'est encore Maki, j'aimerai aussi pouvoir te parler et tout tu peut me passer de quoi ? Je sais que t'es interdit de tout mais on ne sais jamais :p Bisou Retour ? Salut Meije ! Bug ou non, j'ai reçu un mail me disant que tu viens de modifier ton mur, alors je passe de donner le bonjour, et prendre de tes nouvelles ! ;) A+ [Sakiut25] (discussion) octobre 17, 2015 à 20:28 (UTC) Meiiiiiije Maman... Retour Salut ! Alors tu peux pas encore revenir ? =( En ton absence, il s'est passé plein de choses, je te raconterai dès que tu auras un moment ! Si tu veux me parler, tu sais que tu peux me retrouver sur FTW (mais ta page de discussion est trop longue ça fait lagueeeeeeeeeeeeer ><' ), WC:B, Mangaki et sur le forum de la FTS... Ou même via Skype (sakiut), à toi de voir =) Comme tu as sûrement pû le constater, j'ai fait connaissance avec ta fille, Kamika ! Elle est très sympa et voulait rejoindre la FTS en tant que graph, sauf que ses parents sont pas trop d'accord, donc maintenant elle follow juste ;) J'espère te reparler bientôt, dès que tu pourras ! J'ai une personne à te présenter (surpriiiiiise :P) et plein de choses à te raconter ! A bientôt ! Sam Joyeux Noël ! Merry Christmas ! Mais toi aussi ma jolie gentille fiiille ! :3 Emperor 20px|Link=User Talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|talk Jarjarkine décembre 24, 2015 à 17:25 (UTC) Réponse: Noël Coucou Meije, je te souhaite également un joyeux Noël, parle pas tout de suite de l'année prochaine, azy nouvel an n'est pas encore passé :p ♥}} Joyeux Noël ! Salut Meije ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à nous, on vous souhaite également je passer de très belles fêtes de fin d'année !! Malheureusement, Ema vient de déménager suite au divorce de ses parents, et sa mère n'entend pas qu'elle voie qui que ce soit avant que le déménagement soit totalement fini et que tous les cartons soient rangés. Je passe donc Noël sans Ema, mais avec mes parents, mon frère et sa copine, c'est très sympa. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté et de celui de Chris ^^. [Sakiut25] (discussion) décembre 24, 2015 à 23:40 (UTC) Retour (?) + Nouvelles Salut Meije ! Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais perdu le contact, donc j'aimerais avoir un peu de tes nouvelles ! Donc primo, avalanche de questions : Comment ça va toi ? Avec tes parents ça se passe mieux ? Comment va Chris ? Ensuite, j'aimerais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !!! (oui en avance) car je suis en Espagne la semaine prochaine (voyage scolaire) et que je voulais ne pas rater ton anniv !! :P Par contre, désolé, mais pas d'AMV cette année, j'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie de clipper depuis environ un mois =(. De ton côté, si mes calculs sont exacts, tu as dix-huit ans dans deux jours ! Ce qui signifie, si ma mémoire est bonne, que tu vas pouvoir revenir régulièrement sur FTW et C:BW (peut-être ?) ce qui serait génial !!! J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles, et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ^^ A bientôt ! Sam wikiverssaire Joyeux Wikiversaire Salut !! Joyeux wikiversaire, on attend ton retour et de tes nouvelles ! ;) Joyeux anniversaire! Wikiversaire Wikiversaire Bon wikiversaire ! Joyeux Wikiversaire ! Joyeux Wikiversaire Wikiversaire Happy Birthday ! :) Salut Meije ! Joyeux anniversaire en ce très beau mardi ^^ ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, plein de choses se sont passées et plein de choses ont changé :) ! Si tu as un moment, on pourrait parlerun peu, sur le chat ou le Discord du wiki... ^^ En tout cas, je te souhaite de passer une super journée et un super anniversaire, passe le bonjour à Chris de ma part ^^ À plus ! Sam Un an de plus JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! Joyeux Anniversaire ^^ Deidavaï Bonne fête ! Hey Fairy ! Bonne fête ma fille hehehe ! :) --Emperor JarjarkineTalk avril 11, 2017 à 14:04 (UTC) Wikiversaire :3